


That Escalated Quickly

by itsforscience



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doodles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isaac! I need you to help me make Erica jealous." Small and SFW, fake relationship turned not so fake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> This is for trope_bingo. Titling this thing was hell. You don't want to know the alternatives I'd come up with. Ugh. Not as fake relationship-y as I had intended at first. Originally this was gonna be quite angsty for Isaac, but then I went with schmoop. Schmoop all the way!
> 
> [tumblr](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/post/48210737390/jealousy-backfires) | [dreamwidth](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/118561.html)


End file.
